Una forma de confesarte
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: [Golden Pair]Seria extraño despertar en una habitación a oscuras, y en la cama de al lado, encontrarte... [Solo puedo decir que es sumamente raro este fic O.o]


**Advertencias**: Yaoi, Shonen ai

**Parejas**: Eiji / Oishi

**Disclaimer:** Tenis no Oijisama no me pertenece, si me perteneciera, ni Horio, ni Sakuma ni Tomoka existieran ¬¬, aparte, el tinte yaoi que tiene la serie, seria más explicito, más en una que otra parejita –girando los ojos- jejejejejeje. Bueno, ahí vamos!

Una forma para confesarte. 

**-----**

Estaba sentado, mirando hacia la ventana, y aunque a su lado estaba el famoso castaño de sonrisa entre enigmática y maquiavélica, quien sabe que estaría planeando en esa mente algo sádica... ok, ok, quitemos eso de "algo".

Sus ojos azules profundos, estaban fijos en la nada hacia la ventana, mientras el profesor de matemáticas hacia un repertorio de ejercicios para hacer en casa como deberes, y su mente seguía bajando tan lejos de los números que no se dio cuenta cuando aquel castaño le dirigía esa sonrisa que a veces le calmaba y a veces parecía helarle los huesos.

Eiji, en que estás pensando?... – la voz tan suave de Fuji, le provocó dos cosas, una, regresar a la realidad fastidiosa de su clase de matemáticas y dos, que la clase, desafortunadamente aun no terminaba y el profesor seguía embobado con sus números que apenas si sabia que era lo que querían decir.

Ahh... Syusuke, no me asustes de esa forma... –dijo haciéndose un poco hacia delante para después de eso, cruzar sus brazos sobre su escritorio y apoyar su mejilla en estos para ver hacia su castaño amigo, con una cara de fastidio que provoco el ensanchamiento de la sonrisa del tensai.

Pues estás en otro mundo, a kilómetros y kilómetros de esta tierra, y mucho más de esta clase... o será que... tu mentecilla está en ciertos ojos verdes?- dijo con aquella sonrisa que hizo que Eiji temblara.

¡Por supuesto que no! – gritó levantándose de su asiento, golpeando la mesa, haciendo un escándalo que todos, incluyendo al profesor voltearan a verle.

Eiji por supuesto no se había dado cuenta, y se había fijado en Syusuke que solo sonreía apoyando su mejilla en su mano para verle mejor, aun con esa sonrisa que parecía burlona en ese instante, y después de eso, el tensai le señalo con su mano libre hacia el frente y Eiji volteó lentamente para encontrarse con la mirada de su profesor.

Eiji trago saliva lentamente.

Kikumaru... ¿se siente bien?... tiene la cara totalmente roja... será mejor que vaya a la enfermería a que se calme un poco... –dijo el profesor arreglándose los lentes para después voltearse hacia su escritorio y dejar su libro, esperando a que Eiji acatara su orden.

El pelirrojo solo asintió lentamente y después de enviarle una mirada fulminante a su amigo castaño, tomo sus cosas y las guardó, para dejar su maleta lista y retirarse del aula, mientras su castaño amigo solo sonreía con diversión.

Le fascinaba ver a Eiji en esa clase de situaciones, más cuando le mencionaba esos "ojos verdes" que al parecer habían sacado de Eiji una faceta por más interesante, y Fuji Syusuke tenia que explotarla al máximo.

La clase continuo, mientras Fuji miraba al frente sin perder esa sonrisa enigmática, para después casi hacerla desaparecer al ver que un chico de ojos miel pasaba al lado de su salón, su atención se fue completamente al porte gallardo de él.

_Tezuka, ¿qué anda haciendo fuera de su clase a esta hora del día?... es raro verlo..._

Fuji solo se encogió de los hombros para seguir atendiendo al profesor, y seguir disfrutando de la cara de sufrimiento de sus compañeros al ver cuantas operaciones tenían que hacer en un solo día, ya que mañana de nuevo volverían a tener matemáticas, y todos esos números seguramente no los dejarían dormir bien.

Syusuke como disfrutaba del dolor ajeno.

Por otra parte, Eiji caminaba en dirección a la enfermería, el coraje y la humillación habían pasado y ahora volvía a estar en ese estado ido del mundo a unos cuantos miles y millones de kilómetros lejos de la escuela, como le había dicho Fuji antes de ser sacado de la clase de esa forma tan... tan...

¡Ouch! – dejó escapar el pelirrojo detenido a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, y no le dolía el golpe, si no la fuerza con la que era sostenido de ambos, brazos, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados pero al abrirlos, casi se le sale corazón y no sabia si era de miedo o de sorpresa, pero latía fuertemente.

¿Estas bien, Kikumaru?

S-Sí... Tezuka, lo siento, andaba distraido y...

Tranquilo ...-dijo soltándolo lentamente para después de eso, dirigir su fría mirada hacia el frente y seguir caminando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tezuka, ¿qué haces afuera a estas horas de la clase? –

Tengo cosas que arreglar, y Kikumaru, pon más atención hacia donde caminas, podrías lastimarte o lastimar a alguien... y más te vale que para el entrenamiento, estés más despierto o te haré correr 20 vueltas a las canchas... –la voz de Tezuka hizo que a Eiji le saliera una gotita en la nuca.

Después de suspirar y sentir que la tensión de todos sus músculos bajaba considerablemente, se volvió a encaminar a la enfermería, y sin saber el por qué realmente, comenzó a sentir un dolor en las sienes, cosa que le desagradaba, ya que hacia que su humor se afectara, y era lo que menos quería...

Mucho menos con la amenaza directa del capitán, lo cual le hizo semi sonreír con nerviosismo.

Cerca de ahí, unos ojos verdes y una piel apiñonada, miraban la escena y debatiéndose internamente para definir que era y por quien, más la confusión era cada vez mayor, al pensar en el pelirrojo y en el castaño, y apretando el barandal de las escaleras donde se encontraba, solo atino a devolverse y subir para esconderse entre las intersecciones de las escaleras, sentándose en el primer escalón de la siguiente.

Sus codos se apoyaron en sus rodillas y su cabeza descansaba en sus manos mientras que miraba hacia el frente, necesitaba o calmarse o definirlo de una vez por todas.

¿Qué había sentido al ver esa escena entre... comprometedora y de lo lo más normal en un accidente?...

Quizá hubiera preferido que el pelirrojo fuera una chica cualquiera, o talvez que el castaño hubiese sido la chica... pero el caso está en que no quería verlos juntos... no tan juntos que le revolvía el corazón haciendo que doliera, que sintiera un calor indeseado... que...

Oishi, ¿que te sucede? – el aludido solo levantó la mirada.

Inui, me espantaste... ¿qué sucede? – dijo sonriendo levemente para intentar no preocupar a su aludido compañero de tenis, que en ese instante estaba fungiendo como manager del equipo.

Es lo mismo que yo pregunto... ¿qué te sucede?... talvez deberías ir a la enfermería, estás muy pálido... no queremos que enfermes... –dijo Inui en su clásico y habitual tono, mientras sacaba algo de su espalda.- O querrás probar mi nueva receta, está mejorada y te hará volver a sentirte mejor... –los lentes de Inui destellaron malignamente, al ojiverde le salió una gota en la nuca.

Cre-creo que mejor voy a la enfermería... adios!- dijo Oishi saliendo de ese lugar para bajar las escaleras en dirección a la enfermería, y apunto de llegar se detuvo para recuperar el aire que había gastado al correr.

Después de dar un largo suspiro, sonrió para verse natural, al parecer el análisis que tenia que hacer acerca de la escena que presencio minutos antes, esperaría hasta el final del día, donde estuviera solo en las penumbras de su habitación.

Caminó lentamente para acercarse a la enfermería, talvez descansar un poco le haría bien para reponerse del susto de Inui, la impresión de ver a Tezuka y Eiji a menos de un metro de distancia, y el examen de Inglés que acababa de tener.

Tomo la perilla de la puerta de la enfermería para abrir y entrar lentamente y ver a la enfermera dentro de una de las cortinas atendiendo a alguien, solo sonrió y cerrando la puerta detrás de si, espero a que la enfermera saliera.

Cuando esta salió, no logró distinguir quien estaba en la camilla muy notoriamente dormido, la enfermera salía con una jeringa en las manos y Oishi suspiro imperceptiblemente. La enfermera se le quedo mirando para después sonreír amablemente.

Oishi, es un placer verte, dime ¿te sientes mal?

Digamos que algo así, necesito descansar un poco, talvez un relajante me hacia sentir mejor... –dijo entre apenado y suavemente, esa sonrisa reconfortante que fue correspondida por una menos confiable de lo que se esperaba.

Claro, entra al cubículo y acuéstate en la camilla desocupada para buscar el relajante –dijo la enfermera dándose media vuelta para comenzar a hacer ruido de cristales buscando en los medicamentos, mientras Oishi hacia caso y se sentaba en la camilla, dándole la espalda a la otra camilla ocupada, no quería importunar el sueño de su compañero desconocido, así que lo hizo suavemente para después recostarse con la cara en dirección opuesta a la otra camilla.

Suspirando levemente, llevó una mano a su frente y la encontró demasiado caliente para su gusto, no estaba enfermo, pero al parecer tantas cosas juntas en menos de 15 minutos le había afectado y bien decía Inui, no querían enfermos antes de la siguiente competencia.

Poco a poco, su mano se deslizo por su rostro para llegar a detenerse en su pecho, aun mirando hacia su lado, después miró hacia el techo blanco de la enfermería, y sintió llegar a la enfermera quien se acercó con otra jeringa nueva, Oishi solo cerró los ojos.

Lo siento Oishi, se me acabaron las pastillas y solo tengo este relajante, no te dolerá y te hará dormir por unas dos horas, yo después te daré el justificante para tus clases mientras estés aquí .- la enfermera sonrió, y Oishi simplemente asintió sin abrir los ojos, su brazo fue descubierto y al sentir el piquete, simplemente dejó un quejido mudo para después irse perdiendo en un sueño profundo.

Suspiro levemente mientras su cuerpo se relajaba lentamente, haciendo que toda la tensión de su cuerpo desapareciera de a poco haciendo que descansar y su mente, quedo en un estado tranquilo y todo lo veía negro, todo...

Las clases habían terminado, mientras que Fuji iba caminando por los pasillos con dos maletas, una en cada hombro, se dirigía a la enfermería mientras sonreía "amigablemente" a todos los que se atravesaran a su paso.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería, abrió los ojos al ver a Tezuka mirando la puerta algo... preocupado?...

Tezuka...

Fuji...

¿Qué pasa?

... no despiertan... – susurró suavemente para después fruncir el ceño y voltear a ver a Fuji quien no entendía en lo más mínimo.

¿Quiénes?...

Oishi y Eiji... no despiertan ... tienen cinco horas durmiendo... la enfermera dice que se ha prolongado el efecto del relajante que les dio. – Tezuka, a pesar de que parecía estar preocupado levemente, su porte no se quebraba y simplemente miraba a Fuji que tenia los ojos abiertos con susto.

Fuji se acerco a la puerta para abrirla, y Tezuka le siguió para entrar. Cerraron la puerta detrás de si para después de eso, dejar las cuatro maletas en una esquina y ver a la enfermera que tomaba los signos vitales de Oishi.

Fuji frunció el ceño. Tezuka solo se adelantó a preguntar.

¿Cómo están?

Pues sus signos vitales son normales, es como si su sueño fuera de lo más normal, solo que... no era para tanto, su sueño se ha prolongado demasiado, y me preocupa –dijo la enfermera mirando a Fuji, aunque se arrepintió de inmediato y reflexionó quien daría más miedo, el ojiazul o el castaño con lentes que estaba frente del tensai.

Tezuka suspiró y después miró a Fuji.

¿Podrias hablarle a tu hermana?... para que llevemos a ellos dos al hospital.

Fuji solo sonrió y saliendo de la enfermería, tomo su celular.

_Hola?_

Hermanita, necesitaba pedirte un favor

_Syusuke?... cual favor?_

Podrias venir a mi escuela, es que dos de mis compañeros están que no despiertan, y queremos llevarlos al hospital, podrias venir a llevarnos?

_Bueno, estaré en unos 10 minutos en tu escuela, y tranquilo, todo estará bien... me lo ha dicho esta carta que acabo de sacar... esto traerá buenas cosas para Eiji y Oishi... _

Hermanita, das miedo... – Syusuke sonrió y colgó para entrar a la enfermería y ver a Tezuka después sonreírle.

Tezuka se acercó a Oishi y le toco la frente, mientras que Syusuke miraba la escena aun lado de Eiji, tomándole la mano, intentando calmar sus verdaderos celos, y después de suspirar, miró a Eiji quien estaba con el ceño fruncido, esto le pareció... extraño, y se acerco a besar la frente del pelirrojo y acariciarle también el cabello.

Tiene el ceño fruncido, debe tener una pesadilla, pero... lo siento demasiado frió... –

Eiji está igual... ¿Crees que ese calmante los haya intoxicado?

No lo sé Syusuke, pero... debemos llevarlos y despertarlos.

Si... –

Fue todo lo que dijeron.

Media hora más tarde, Syusuke estaba sentado en los asientos de la sala de espera y Tezuka estaba parado mirando hacia fuera con los brazos cruzados, sin romper aquel semblante serio, frió y firme que tenia en su rostro desde siempre.

Syusuke lo miraba y después miraba a su hermana, quien sonreía suavemente y después se levantó.

Syusuke, debemos irnos, mamá y Yuuta deben estar preocupados, aparte, creo que Yuuta llevará aun amigo a casa... –Syusuke alzo una ceja para después abrir los ojos, y sin más se levantó.

Tezuka, si sucede algo me llamas?

Sí, vayan con cuidado... – no dijo más, ni siquiera volteo a ver al castaño.

Syusuke y su hermana desaparecieron del hospital, mientras que Tezuka seguía pendiente, hasta que salió el doctor.

Acompañantes de Syuchirou Oishi y Eiji Kikumaru?

Yo... –Tezuka se acerco y el doctor lo miró entre interesado, y algo aterrado.

Bueno, sus compañeros estarán bien, solo estaban drogados con alguna clase de adormecedor que sirve para mermar fuerzas y demás, se quedarán esta noche para observaciones, mañana se decidirá según la evolución de la noche, puede irse a descansar, sus compañeros estarán bien.

Gracias Doctor.- fue todo lo que dijo para dirigirse a casa de Eiji y Oishi, avisando a cada familia, y que no se preocuparan, que todo estaría bien.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lentamente sentía como su cuerpo iba reaccionando, pareciera que sus extremidades aun no estaban del todo despiertas como su mente ya lo estaba, y aunque sentía algo de fuerzas y ganas de levantarse de esa cama, los párpados no respondían, y de paso su cuerpo seguía adormecido.

_Diablos... ¿cuánto tiempo estaré así?... quiero levantarme, quiero... ver sus ojos... tengo ganas de volver a verlo aunque sea un rato por hoy..._

Suspiro débilmente para después entreabrir sus ojos muy despacio y encontrar todo en suma oscuridad, cosa que provoco que frunciera el ceño y se levantara lentamente y ver que tenia una pijama de hospital puesta, ese azul que para él le enfermaba a sobremanera.

¿Dónde estoy?...

Eiji?... ya te despertaste?...

O-Oishi?... ¿qué... que diablos está... pasando aquí?

Ni yo mismo lo sé... hace un rato me desperté y me sentía completamente cansado, pero poco a poco me voy recuperando y tú?

Pareciera que corrí las cien vueltas alrededor de las canchas... –dijo echándose hacia atrás.

El silencio se hizo para después oir unos rechinidos de una de las camas.

Oishi... tengo frío... - susurró suavemente para después de eso intentar hacerse una bolita entre las pocas sabanas blancas que estaban semi cubriendo su cuerpo.

Espera... – El ojiverde se levantó haciendo ruido en la cama y después acercarse a su compañero y buscar su mano, sintiéndola completamente congelada, frunciendo el ceño se alejó para después volver con sus sabanas cubriendo a Eiji.

Y tú?... te congelarás... –

No te preocupes, puedo soportar más que tu en cuanto al frió... – Eiji juro que podía ver lo resplandeciente de esa sonrisa y ese brillo especial en los ojos del otro, que le hacían olvidarse de todo, y decididamente se levantó.

Ah no, si te vas a quedar así, no me taparé con las mantas, no seria justo. – Ahora era Oishi el que podría jurar que el brillo de los ojos de Eiji eran especiales y que ese sonrojo en sus mejillas era adorable, así que solo sonrió y abrazo a Eiji lentamente.

_Maldita sea, no sé lo que estoy haciendo, y como es Eiji, seguramente se va a asustar y a lo mejor me aleje de él... ¿qué excusa le pondré si me pregunta el por que lo abracé?... diablos... _

Oishi suspiro esperando ser repelido por el pelirrojo que estaba estático, sorprendido y de paso sonrojado, y solo atinó a acercarse más a Oishi, embriagándose con su aroma y sintiendo como era cobijado por su calor, sonrió y cerró los ojos.

No sabia que fueras tan calientito y tan cómodo, Oishi .. –susurró inocentemente haciendo que las mejillas de Oishi se prendieran aun más que las de el propio pelirrojo, suspirando se acercó más a Eiji, y aunque estaba parado aun lado de la camilla de Eiji se sentía cómodo, y acariciándole la espalda le besó la frente.

Tu eres abrazable Eiji, por cierto, estás helado... temo que te enfermarás si sigues así, mejor acuéstate y te arropas.

Ya te dije que no, si tu te quedas así también enfermarás... – Oishi sintió como su pecho se encendía y su corazón latía fuertemente, así que sonrió y se alejó de Eiji, el cual lo miró de forma.. . triste y dolida, y cuando iba a bajar la mirada, sintió la mano de Oishi en su mentón.

Entonces, dormiremos juntos y te abrazaré para que no pases frío, si? –la voz de Oishi era tranquila, calmada y llena de ternura, Eiji sentía que se derretía, y sus mejillas estaban tan sonrojadas que ahora no se podría distinguir el color de su cabello, mientras agradecía la oscuridad de la habitación.

Suavemente asintió con una sonrisa tímida, mientras que abría las sabanas y Oishi se sentaba para después acomodarse a su lado, Eiji, haciendo lo propio se hizo un poco más a su lado para dejar espacio al ojiverde y después acostarse a su lado, sintiendo como Oishi pasaba un brazo por detrás de su cabeza y lo repegaba hacia si.

Sonriente el pelirrojo se repego a su pecho y suspirando se aferró a la pijama azul muerto sintiendo la otra mano de Oishi acariciándole la espalda. Los escalofríos no se hicieron espera por parte de Eiji, pero no por el frío de la noche o el lugar, si no reaccionando a el toque suave y gentil de Oishi.

Por su parte el ojiverde sentía que estaba en el paraíso, su cara estaba enterrada en el cabello rojizo de Eiji, mientras acariciaba lentamente su espalda, sintiendo debajo de la tela, como la piel del pelirrojo estaba enchinandose, sonriendo, tomo su mentó suavemente para hacer que lo viera dentro de toda esa negrura.

_Es ahora o nunca, Syuchirou Oishi... ya te has dado cuenta de la verdad, a Tezuka lo admiras como capitán y amigo, y a Eiji... Eiji simplemente es todo para ti... arriésgate..._

Se decía mentalmente Oishi al ver a Eiji que le miraba expectante, estaba sonrojado y su mano no soltaba el mentón del pelirrojo, se estaba acercando lentamente, suavemente, mientras Eiji suspiro entrecortadamente, y se dio cuenta, o más bien, aceptó que desde hace tanto tiempo, Oishi no salía de sus pensamientos, y que el verlo jugar, correr y saber que solo estaba con él en dobles, le hacia feliz.

Entreabriendo sus labios, Eiji esperaba el contacto de los labios de Oishi, pero el ojiverde se detuvo un momento, dudando su hacerlo o no, era una situación demasiado intima para ambos, y sabia con certeza que era el primer beso de Eiji, y de paso también era su primera vez besando a alguien.

Sintió como su estomago se revolvía mientras que suspiro entrecortadamente, y los "Y si... " entraron en su cabeza, dudando de si hacerlo o no, mientras Eiji, lo miraba aun con sus labios entreabiertos.

Eiji terminó desesperándose, y sonrió entre la negrura de la recamara.

Oishi... –el susurró fue tan suave que solo ellos dos lo podrían escuchar...- Te quiero... te adoro... –susurró de nuevo para después acercarse él lo poco que faltaba y solo posando sus labios sobre los del ojiverde que tenia sus ojos totalmente abiertos.

No esperaba que Eiji se declarara de esta forma, y MUCHO MENOS que le correspondiera de algo que acababa de darse cuenta, así que solo cerró los ojos y suspiro aun con sus labios unidos a los del pelirrojo.

Su primer beso, torpe, de hecho, solo era un movimiento lento, suave, y a pesar de todo sincronizado entre ambos, para después separarse unos cuantos milímetros.

Y yo... también te adoro Eiji... eres... todo para mi, pelirrojo... –susurró tan gentil y tiernamente que Eiji terminó por derretirse entre los brazos de Oishi, y mirándole tiernamente, se acerco a sus labios, y aunque no pudieran verse con claridad, sabían exactamente como era el otro, donde estaba cada parte de su cuerpo, y mientras se besaban, esta vez menos torpe que la anterior, Eiji se hecho hacia atrás atrayendo a Oishi a que se colocara sobre de si, sin soltarse un solo momento.

Oishi simplemente se dejó guiar por sus emociones y reacciones, no pensando, solo sintiendo, y ambas manos las bajó a la cintura de Eiji, y el pelirrojo, deslizó sus manos del pecho del ojiverde hacia el cuello de este, rodeándoselo lentamente, sin separarse, sin dejar nada, solo entregando todo en ese primer contacto que ellos tenían.

Se separaron un poco para verse entre la oscuridad, y sonriendo de forma cómplice, se acomodaron de nuevo, uno al lado de otro.

Eiji suspiró.

Eiji... prometo que te robaré lo que me debes esta noche... –Oishi miraba hacia el techo, mientras sentía al pelirrojo acurrucarse a su lado y mientras lo abrazaba y desalineaba más su cabello rojizo.

Pues, espero que lo cumplas, por que soy capaz de muchas cosas... –Oishi sonrio y se medio juró para tomar de nuevo el mentón de Eiji y besarle los labios tiernamente.

Eiji... te gustaría... ser... mi... pareja? –el susurro demostraba pena, timidez, y de hecho nerviosismo, algo que no paso desapercibido por el chico acrobático, y sonriendo se acerco a sus labios, y rozando con estos, aun sin besarse contestó...

Creo que eso quedó más que dicho desde que te besé primero, no?... pero... acepto, quiero estar a tu lado... te amo Oishi... – el ojiverde sonrió para después de eso besarse profundamente y después de unos momentos separarse algo agitadamente, y acomodarse de nuevo, mientras el sueño, una vez más, ahora de forma natural, les pedía a gritos algo de atención, cosa que fueron prestando lentamente sin separarse.

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol hicieron que sus ojos se abrigasen y después dejó salir un bostezo y entreabrir sus ojos lentamente, sintió como alguien estaba a su lado, y el calor de esa persona le hizo sonreír, y al girarse lo encontró en su pecho, aun dormido mientras que se giraba para abrazarlo, y el pelirrojo por inercia, se abrazaba más a él.

Oi... shi... – entre sueños había susurrado su nombre y Oishi solo atino a sonrojarse y sonreír, su ahora novio estaba dormido entre sus brazos de una forma tan angelical que seria tan fácil aprovecharse de él, pero... Oishi solo suspiro y sonrojado, beso los labios de su amado neko.

Lentamente, con el beso, Eiji fue reaccionando, para después abrir los ojos lentamente y encontrarse a escasos centímetros de esos hermosos ojos verdes que le traían loco desde hace unos cuantos días.

Buenos días amor... – ese susurro, esas manos, esos labios, esos ojos, ese brillo en esos ojos, le hacían ver que si, definitivamente lo de anoche no fue un sueño, Oishi y él eran pareja, así que sonriendo dulcemente le beso los labios a Oishi y se repegó a él.

Buenos días...

¿Cómo dormiste?

Muy bien! ... –dijo alegremente mientras casi se restregaba contra el pecho de Oishi, feliz.

¿Pasaste frío?

Nu... –dijo Eiji separándose para ver a Oishi y parpadear, después sonreír y besarle la nariz juguetonamente.

Oishi sonrió y después ambos bostezaron, y al verse, se sonrojaron comenzando a reírse.

Unos días más tarde, el cielo anaranjado hacia que las sombras de ambos se reflejaran sobre el camino donde iban mientras que tomados de las manos suspirón uno de ellos deteniéndose, mirando hacia el cielo, el otro se le quedó mirando algo extrañado.

¿Qué sucede Oishi? – la voz entre infantil y chillona pero preocupada del pelirrojo le hizo sonreír.

Cuanto... tiempo... me debatí dentro de mi mismo para que en solo un puchero me hicieras darme cuenta que te amo... – Eiji se sonrojó al máximo, mientras que intentaba mantenerse algo cuerdo.

Bu-Bueno... yo tampoco quería reconocerlo... me... me daba miedo de que te enteraras y te fueras... – decía suavemente, bajando la mirada, Oishi lo miró profundamente y lo jalo de la mano para abrazarlo.

¿Desde cuando... Eiji?

No lo sé... solo un día me di cuenta que siempre que pensaba algo, siempre estabas ahí, de una o de otra manera... siempre estabas ahí... – Oishi le besó el cuello suavemente.

Yo la verdad, no lo sé a ciencia cierta tampoco, solo sabia que te apreciaba demasiado, y que cada que te veía con alguien más... hervía en celos... – Eiji se repegó más a Oishi sonriendo.

Veo que sentías lo mismo que yo... –susurro mientras posaba sus manos en el pecho de Oishi. – Odiaba verte cerca de Tezuka... me daba la impresión de que te gustaba él y yo no.

Cof cof... – Oishi tosió para después soltar una risita, lo cual Eiji se separó y lo miró intrigado. – recuerdas cuando fuimos a la enfermería y nos quedamos dormidos?

¡Como olvidar ese día! Si ese día comenzamos a estar juntos... si, pero que tiene que ver...?

Pues... no sé si recuerdes que chocaste con Tezuka antes de entrar a la enfermería?- Eiji colocó una mano en su mentón, y después pegó en su otra mano.

¡Cierto, hasta me amenazó de que si no despertaba para las practicas me haría correr alrededor de las canchas... pero... y que tiene que ver eso?

Pues... –Oishi suspiro y volteo hacia el atardecer- digamos que ahí fue donde me ... di cuenta, de cierto modo, de que Tezuka no me gustaba, si no que eras tu, el que adoraba, y en la forma en que te sostuvo, tenia ganas de bajar los escalones que me faltaban y golpear a Tezuka... – Oishi se sonrojó suavemente, Eiji solo abrió los ojos y un poco sus labios.

Tú... ¿estabas celoso de que Tezuka me hubiera agarrado?- Oishi asintió suavemente, y Eiji se le repegó para rodearle el cuello posesivamente.

E-Eiji...

Jajaja mi cielo!... yo lo único que siento por Tezuka es miedo y respeto... me da miedo esa forma de mirar, siento que me congelará de un momento a otro! -chilló Eiji mientras escondía su rostro entre el cuello de su pareja, mientras este sonreía entre divertido y enternecido.

Yo que iba a saber en esos momentos, aparte, con la fama que tiene Tezuka... bueno, pero vamos, confió en ti... – le tomo de la cintura para levantarlo suavemente del suelo, Eiji era tan ligero y dio una vuelta para después besarle los labios.

Te amo Oishi...

Y yo a ti Eiji... ahora vamos o si no, tu madre me matará por llevarte tan tarde... –Oishi sonrió y le ofreció la mano a Eiji para después retornar su caminata con el atardecer detrás de ellos, y sus sombras reflejando sus siluetas con sus manos entrelazadas.

Desde entonces, la Golden Pair, era invencible.


End file.
